


A Matter of Time

by DoctorwhoQ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorwhoQ/pseuds/DoctorwhoQ
Summary: Phillip J. "Phil" Coulson was always different from everyone as long he can remember. But after he died he has been even more so. Something that has been hidden from him his whole life has unlocked and it is only a matter of time before he find out what he is.





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry I haven't been posting I have been busy and writers block. I know this has been done before but not as how I want to do it so go check out the others. Live long and prosper

Phillip J. "Phil" Coulson was always different from everyone as long he can remember. Growing up in Manitowoc, Wisconsin he had a fascination almost an obsession with history. He would read book upon book about it. one of his favorites was about captain America, his lifelong hero . Over time he started to see the inconsistencies, the little things that didn't add up the way they should. One of these things were he keep on finding different men thought out time than the only connection between the men were they were always where great tragedy strikes. Later he became a SHELD agent but he had know idea of what made him different from everyone. Only after his death would he find out what he was, who his real parents were.


End file.
